Blue Exorcist: The Half Angel
by Light He'arth
Summary: We all know about demons and half demons in this world, but what about angels? Along with Half-Angels? Well dear little Shiemi will discover the power in her that's been sleeping in her for a very long time. This is Blue Exorcist: The Half Angel. (A/N: Picture belongs to my friend /gallery/ )
1. Chapter 1: Shiemi's Awakening

**Hey everyone it's me again and I've come up with a new story. I'm not going into too much detail details, for fear I might spoil it, but something happens to one of Rin's friends and they become an angel.**

 **Any ways I don't own Blue Exorcist only plot and OCs. Now to the story.**

Chapter 1: Shiemi's Awakening

It was a normal day at True Cross Academy.

Boom! "Get back here!"

Well as normal as a school that that teaches exorcists and one being a half demon named Rin Okumura.

"Rin! You need to stick to the plan!" shouted his younger twin brother and teacher, Yukio Okumura.

(True Cross Academy)

"Rin!" Yukio shouted at his brother. "You need to learn to follow instructions and orders!"

"Hey I got the job done," Rin told him.

"And nearly blew it up part of training building we were in…"

"Man he doesn't know the word restraint does he?" Bon asked.

"He's really going to get chewed out for this one," Renzo said.

Yukio just sighed. "Rin you can't just charge in head strong all the time…"

"But if i didn't those people might have get killed!" The half demon stated. "In the end everything work out in the end."

"Rin… I'm putting you on perimeter duty," he told him.

"What! You can do that! I'm your older brother!" Rin said.

"Yes but I'm your teacher so I outrank you!" Yukio told him. As the twins start bickering to each other someone spoke up.

"Uh-" This made the two stop fighting and looked at who it was.

"Yes Shiemi?" Yokio asked.

"I was wondering if I could join Rin?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well… he might need someone to watch his back if something does happen," Shiemi explain. "Also… I want to try and get better with my summoning."

"Nee!" her partner exclaimed.

Yokio thought for a second and said. "Alright. Just make sure my brother don't do anything reckless."

"Hey!"

"I will!" She said, with a smile on her face.

(Later outside the school)

"Man this blows…!" Rin complained. "I can't believe he put me on this shity duty!"

"Come on Rin," Shiemi told him trying to cheer him up. "This could be fun."

"I kinda doubt that." He hang his head. "But seriously Shiemi, you don't have to stay you know."

"Well it just that…" she started to say blushing a bit. "I wanted to tell you something…"

Ren look at Shiemi, confused.

"I wanted to tell you that I-" Just then something grabbed her in a flash before either of them knew what happened.

"Shiemi!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well I finally get to meet my little brother?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who's there?!" Rin demand. "Let Shiemi go!" He then looks up in the trees and see a humanoid demon holding Shiemi. He was wearing what looked like a traditional samurai outfit that was different light blues and his hair and eyes were even blue. "Who are you!?"

"Ah It's nice to see you brother, I am Harikēn, the Demon of Wind," he told him.

"Let me go!" Shiemi shouted struggled to get free.

"And why would I let a jewel like you go?" He asked brushing her hair. "I was thinking of making you my wife and make you a powerful demon as well."

"Like hell you would!" Rin shouted draw his sword, leaping towards the wind demon. Just then he was blasted back by a powerful wind gust.

"RIN!" Shiemi shouted.

"Don't you know you can't beat the wind brother?"

"What are you talking about?!" He asked to Harikēn. "How the bloody hell are you my brother?"

"I told you I'm the demon of the wind, I can blow your flame out." Just then the wind blew around him making him fly in the air. "You cannot touch me."and fall with his face to the ground

"Please don't hurt him!" Shiemi begged.

"Anything for you my queen?" Harikēn said. "I'll leave him here though." Flies away with her.

"Get back here!" Rin shouted, quickly getting up and running after them.

(With Shiemi)

"Let me go!" Shiemi shout, trying to wiggle out of the demon's grasp.

Harikēn landed next to the cliff (Just for safety if she runs or his brother shows up) and let her go. "Why do you resist?" He asked her. "I'll make you rich, powerful, and respected. I can give anything and everything."

"I don't want that!" She said.

"Why? After father was beaten I was the next in line for to take over." He explained to her. "You can rule over all of hell itself! You can be feared and/or loved. You could have everything you ever waited and more. Take what you want without any regret and have demons waid on your every whim. Why would you refuse from something so spectacular?"

"You can't just force someone you just met to marry you!" She said. "And why did you choose me anyway?"

"I could sense something in you. Something… I don't know but something powerful, and you can learn to love me and the lifestyle." He hold his hand out. "I can give it all and then some unlike my little brother. So will you come with me and be my queen my jeweled flower?"

"My answer is still no." She answered.

"Why?" He asked her. "Why do you still reject after all I'm giving you!? After the offer to other woman might grab at the chance!?" Harikēn is about to grab her collar when he heard someone screaming Shiemi's name. "Him again…" He grumbled, turning around to see his half brother ready to strike him down.

"Give Shiemi back you bastard!" Rin shouted but was blasted back by the wind.

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" Harikēn asked. "She will be mine! And she'll be the queen of all hell! Just give up already!"

"Over your dead body!" Rin stands up and run at Harikēn only to get his sword block by a barrier of wind.

"I already told you, you cannot hurt me!" He punch Rin in his face. sending him a meter away from them and then turned Shiemi. "Do you not see now how strong I am, you can have this my beautiful flower."

"Stop flirting with her! You windy bastard!" Rin shout and strike him. Leaving a scar on his back.

"Gah!" he shouted then the scar was gone. "Will you just go away!" Blast him away again then puts Shiemi over the edge of the cliff with his wind powers and holds her over it. "Stop now and leave or else I'll drop her! If I can't have her… NO CAN!"

"Damn!" Rin cursed, gripping his sword tightly.

"You can't win!" Harikēn said.

"RIN!" Shiemi shouted. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST BEAT HIM!"

"But Shiemi-"

"JUST BEAT HIM!"

"I guess you don't want to be queen then?" Harikēn asked. "Fine, then. I'll just find someone who will!" He then stops the wind to lets her go making her fall down the cliff side.

"SHIEMI!" Rin shouted and runs to try and grab her but was not in time to grab her, just barely grazing her finger tips, and looked as she fell never to be seen again. "SHIEMI!"

"What a horrible mishap," Harikēn stated. "And she was such a lovely girl too."

And with that Rin was furious beyond anything. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARED!" He shouted and his flames had grown in power jumping at Harikēn.

(Inside Shiemi mind)

After she had hit the ground she was in a black place. "W-Where am I?"

"Hello Shiemi," said a voice she didn't recognize said.

Shiemi got started and sit up straight and saw no one was there but just darkness.

"There's nothing to fear, child. I'm a someone who is close to you."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I will reveal myself so but for now it's time for you to back to your friend's side."

"But I thought I was dead?"

"You are but you will be reborn in the form you were meant to be in."

"I don't-" Just then she felt a surge of power go though her.

(With Rin)

Rin wasn't doing so well. He was able to give some damage to Harikēn but he was suffering the most and was barely keeping his sword in his hand.

"Just give up little brother," Harikēn told him.

Rin simply roar with rage swing his sword with all of his might sending a large shock wave hetting him, but it has no effect "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SHIEMI!"

"Such foolis-" Just then he sensed something he hoped to never feel. "N-No… I-It can't be!?" Just then a bright light shine below the cliff.

"What the heck?" Rin asked. Just then both of them saw it was Shiemi and she was floating in the air. "S-Shiemi?" But her eyes were blank like she was half asleep.

"No… She can't be…" Harikēn was now truly scared. Just then two pure white wing formed out of back.

"No way…" Rin said in amazement.

"S-She's an angel…" Harikēn stuttered he grind his teeths and turn his attention to his half brother. "Concerning yourself lucky. But I'll be back!" He declared and disappeared in a magic circle he created behind him.

"Hey get back here!" Rin shouted. Just then an arrow of light went past him and flying into the circle hit Harikēn.

"Gah!" Harikēn shouted in pain and then circly disappeared. And after that Shiemi started falling, but Rin caught her in bride style.

"Shiemi?" He then saw that she was asleep in his arms and her wings went back into her back. "What's going on? I better get her back to the others and tell them what happened." With that he ran back to the school with Shiemi in his arms.

To be continued.

 **Finally done. Now I'd like to give thanks to Pimsan0 for helping me with this.**

 **Please R &R.**

Big thanks to Pimsan0 .com

Side note 1/17/2018: This was another story I did a while back, and there are a few more to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Shiemi's Past

**So this is the next chapter of Blue Exorcist: The Half Angel.**

 **Rin: And we find out about Shiemi's past.**

 **I'm having help from Hope_Namikaze. Say hello.**

 **Hope_Namikaze: Wassup!**

 **Okay now let's hurry this up fast and say we'll find out about Shiemi's father. Rin the disclaimer.**

 **Rin: Hold your pants up. Any ways he and Hope_Namikaze doesn't own Blue Exorcist only plot and OCs.**

 **Now to the story.**

Chapter 2: Shiemi's Past.

(Back at the classroom)

"Okay so can anyone of you tell me how you can beat a hellhound demon?" Yukio asked the class.

Kamiki put her hand up, Suguro looked to Yukio before raising his hand. Yukio called on Kamiki and she smirked slightly as she felt Suguro's glare on her.

She then went on to speak, "The best way to take care of a hellhound is by-" But she was interrupted by the door being kicked open and Rin running inside.

Yukio was not happy, "What the hell Rin!? Why are you-!?" He then saw him holding Shiemi in his arms along with his students. Everyone gasped as Yukio rushed up to the hurt girl, frowning heavily. She stirred in his hands and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Where am I?" She said before looking at her surroundings to see Yukio, "Yuki-chan?" She whispered quietly as she tilted her head, slightly. She felt a warm liquid on her head and bought her hand up to touch it. She looked at her hand and saw a red liquid. She then went unconscious again from the pain and bloodless.

"We'll need to take her back to her home," Yukio said pulling out his key. "Classis done for today we'll continue tomorrow." And with that said the class got up to help Shiemi.

Kamiki asked Rin, "What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you what happened when we get to Shiemi's and heal her."

Rin and the others rushed to Shiemi's house and saw her mother.

"Hello everyone how are you-?" She started to ask but when she turned around and saw her daughter she stopped. "What happened to-!? Put her down on the floor! I'll get healing herbs."

"Right Ms. Moriyama," Rin said doing so carefully.

"Okay now will you tell us what happened to you two?" Kamiki asked.

"Okay," Rin said. "It happened when we were on patrol." He explained everything that happened until he got back to the class room. "And that's what happened."

By the end of the story Yukio and the rest were shocked but did a decent job of hiding their surprise. Ms. Moriyama, who was listening the whole time, gasped.

"I guess her father's blood is finally getting to her," she mumbled, "but why so early?" She continued.

Rin and Yukio turned to her, hearing everything she said. "What do you mean?" They asked, narrowing their eyes.

Ms. Moriyama's eyes widened slightly, 'THEY HEARD!?' she thought surprised. Thinking it over she decided to tell them the truth "You guys deserve to know, you're her friends after all. It all started before Shiemi was born..."

(Flashback to when she was younger)(A/N 1)

 **"Back when I was younger I was always trying to get my mother's attention, by helping around in the garden. No matter how much I tried, I could never truly devote myself to the garden."**

 **"I wanted something more for my life, wanted a family and more. I wanted to have a nice home, big enough for me and my husband to have a child if we wanted."**

 **"I also wanted to help my mum as much as I could, so I would go out into the world. And, at times, I would come back here."**

 **"Once there was this contest to see who could raise the healthiest garden within two weeks, the competition was being held at this Manor, it was seventeen stories high with a carefully designed coating. On our way in there was a banner saying 'Ketsueki gēto Manor'."**

 **"When I walked in, a man with the most elegant blonde locks and calming green eyes, he wore plain whit tee shirt, old blue jean pants, and plain sneakers. He looked like a normal person, but something about him was different, I just could tell for some reason."**

 **"I walked over and talked to him."** "Hello" **"I said to him.**

"Hi, how are you m'lady?" **"I was a bit taken back by his voice, it was a rough, deep and yet he spoke like a butler."**

 **"Another man walked in and stepped up onto the stage, he wore a black suit with matching black shoes that shone for some reason."**

"I'm quite alright thank you for asking, sir" **"We both burst out laughing,"** "Sup! The names Yasō Moriyama (A/N 2) and what might your name be?"

"The names Metatron, (A/N 3) Archangel of the East." **"He told me, I off course didn't believe him and grinned,"**

"Are you here for the gardening comp?" **"I asked."**

"Yes I am here for gardening competition," **"He told me,"** "but I'm here looking for great and talented youth to help them develop their talents even further."

"Hey Meta-chan can we be friends?" **"I said turning to him,"** "Sure Ya-chan!" **"There was an annoying, really loud screeching sound so I turned to where it was coming from."** "Ladies and Gentlemen get to your desired gardens the competition is about to begin, but before it starts I would like to introduce my partner 'Metatron Ketsueki Gēto' earl of this manor."

"I turned to my new friend shocked but not showing it." "Well duty calls." "He said slowly walking towards the stage."

(End of Flashback)

"Wait a minute," Rin said. "I'm lost."

"Basically she met Shiemi's father at a gardening completion," explained Suguro. "Geez how big of an idiot can a person be?" He accidently said out loud.

"Who are you calling an idiot you Punk excuse for a monk!?" Rin shouted back at him.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me!"

"You little..." Sugoro trailed of ready to attack Rin but both were hit on the top of the head by Yukio.

"Will you two knock it off!?" he shouted at them. "You're being rude and you might wake Shiemi up!"

They both sat back down. "Sorry..." they both muttered.

It was too late, Shiemi was already awake. "W-Where am I?"" She asked quietly rubbing her eyes, cutely, to rid the sleepiness from her eyes. They twins snapped their heads towards the noise causing the other exorcists to do so as well.

"That came from outside," Konekomaru said. Just then a man that Ms. Moriyama described but was now wearing golden armor and had wings on his back.

"My you've grown," said Miss Moriyama as she grinned, noticing the change in her lover.

He looked at her and frowned "I've changed in more ways than one." His voice monotone, Yasō was taken back by the emptiness in his voice but tried not to show it "Just kidding! I'm now the best archangel in all the world." He beamed, "Anyway, where's my little Shi-Shi?"

"Uh..." Shiemi said getting everyone's attention. "Can someone tell me what's going on and who he is?" Everyone tell her what happened, that that man was her father and she was a half angel. "WHAT!?"

"It's true Shiemi," Rin said.

Shiemi just sat there for 5 minutes before turning to the man, "So you're my dad?" He nodded, "And I'm a half-angel?" Another nod and a huge grin from the man who is her father.

"Yeppy! You're my wittle angel! Literally!"

"Then why weren't you here for most of my life then?" she asked. That when both of them turned to each other.

"I'd like to know the same as well," Rin said.

"I think we all do," Yukio said and everyone just nodded in agreement.

"We'll need to tell you the rest of the story of why he wasn't her Shiemi," Her mother told her and the others.

"The day me and him became a couple was weird, I was scared that I might lose him because an angel called Kelsi wanted to take him away from me..."

(Flashback a few months later after they fell in love)

Both of them were walking through town when a beautiful female that looked like a mode came up. "Metatron!" she shouted.

"Uh-oh..." he said, "I'm a dead angle..."

"What do you mean Meta?" Yasō asked tilting her head cutely.

Metatron blushed as he said "Remember when I said I was an archangel?" A nod from Yasō. "Well, all of us have a fangirl army and she's the only one of my fangirls who would actually KILL to get what she wants..."

"Metatron!" she shouted again and giving him a lump on the head. "Stop telling her that, I'm not one of your fangirls, I'm you superior!"

Yasō turned to him and asked, "Is that true?"

"Ah well-"

"Yes I am and he's in big trouble for not telling the Lord what's been going on." She then started pulling his ear.

"OW! KELSI! NOT THE EAR! NOT THE EAR!" He shouted in pain.

"You are in so much-!" She then sensed something from Yasō and then turned back to him. "You didn't… do THAT, did you!?" She shouted, annoyed.

"He he he, well you see…" He trailed off.

"You know that's illegal! Ever since Andromalius crossed over to the demon side, it has been against the angel law to do THAT! You know only the champion archangel's of that area are allowed and yet you went against the Lord's orders! Do you know how much trouble you could get into for this?!"

"N-N-N-N-Now Kelsi… let's not do anything will regret!" He said trying not to get killed by her.

"HOW THE LORD MADE YOU AN ARCHANGEL IS BEYOND ME!" She shouted. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU MYSELF YOU STUPID, MAN CHILD ANGEL!" she goes to punch him very hard.

"Wait! Ifyoukillmeyou'llbeturnedintoafallenangelforkillinganarchangle!" He shouted so fast and put his arms up in defense. When he didn't feel anything for a few seconds he put his arms down and saw that she was holding back her punch bur was extremely annoyed.

"You are somewhat lucky I follow the rules to a T…" she said annoyed.

"Excuse me," Yasō called out, feeling ignored. Meta continued to ramble, "Seriously?" She called again. "THAT'S IT, I'M NOT GONNA BE IGNORED! Metatron! Kelsi! Look I understand there are rules and all but you can just tell me what they are!" Yasō roared, her voice sounding more demonic, her hair lashing out like snakes, her eyes gaining dark black slits, her nails growing to the size of a regular kitchen knife as dark bat-like wings grew from her back. Off course they were just an illusion, the real ones weren't unlocked yet.

Metatron and Kelsi turned to the source of the sound, half annoyed, half tense. They only saw the new transformation of Yasō and kept scanning.

'WAIT!' they both thought turning back to Yaso. 'That's not good.'

"Yasō now just clam down and let me explain top you what's going on," Metatron said trying to calm her down.

Yasō could hear the distant sound of an infant, a blonde baby with the brightest green eyes flashed in her mind, creating a permanent memory. She walked forward and cradled the baby to her chest, muttering sweet nothings into her ears. A cot appeared and she placed the child in there. She then heard cries of her lover, calling her back to reality but before she left, she bid the infant goodbye.

"Yasō, are you okay?" Metatron asked holding her after she passed out. "Say something."

"I just had the most wonderful dream," she said waking up.

"Oh thank the Lord you're okay," He said with a sigh of relief.

Kelsi watched as they walked towards the sunset, "Wait! What happened in the dream?"

"I could hear the distant sound of an infant," She started to explain, "a blonde baby with the brightest green eyes flashed in my mind, creating a permanent memory. I then walked forward and cradled the baby to my chest, muttering sweet nothings into child's ears. And finally a cot appeared and I placed the child in there."

Kelsi had a flash in her mind as she remember her best friend's last words. 'TAKE CARE OF HER FOR ME,' she said 'WHEN SHE'S OLD ENOUGH TELL HER THE TRUTH.' said Aimi as she lay on her death bed, ready to cross the bridge to heaven.

"Are you okay… Kelsi was it?" Yasō asked.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking about something." Kelsi stated, 'IS SHE AIMI'S DAUGHTER?' Kelsi thought, remembering her friend. 'SHE DOES HAVE THE SAME CHOCOLATE BROWN HAIR.' Kelsi thought wondering if the girl in front of her is her deceased best friend's daughter.

"You're thinking about Aimi, aren't you?" Metatron said.

"You know me so well," replied Kelsi.

"She not by the way," he told her. "I've met her mother."

'IS HE READING MY MIND?' Kelsi thought, shocked.

"I'm not reading your mind," Metatron told her. "I've none you for years and I know what you are thinking."

"Or you are reading my mind and you're lying about not reading it..."

"Geez… you're kind…"

Kelsi shrugged, "Meh," and grinned turning to Yasō. "Who's your dad?"

Yasō looked at the ground sad. "I… I don't really know who my father was…" she explained. "I've never meet him…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Said Kelsi, regretting her actions earlier.

"It's okay..." she said.

"Okay so well be going now," Metatron said

"Okay," Kelsi said. "I'll see yo- WAIT A MINUTE!" Grabs Metatron shirt from behind pulling him back.

"GAH!"

"You still need to go though trial for your actions you took," she said dragging him.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Metatron as he was dragged away.

"Please wait!" Yasō shouted getting Kelsi's attention. "C-Can you please take me with you?"

Kelsi turned to said girl and spoke in monotone "Where we are going even demons wouldn't enter."

"I don't care!"

"Then follow me but you might want to hold on when we arrive at a golden gate with red crystals embedded into it," spoke Kelsi as she began to walk, pulling Metatron along.

"I don't want the Lord to give me divine punishment..." he said anime crying.

"Kekekekekekekekeke..." Chuckled as she pulled Metatron to receive his punishment.

(Later)

"Hahahahahaha! That's... What... You... Call... Punishment!" Spoke Yasō in between her giggles.

"Oh this is not the punishment..." He said. "We're not even close to what the punishment is. I have to face the Lord in person..." He looked like he was going to die he was afraid. "Kelsi, why can't you be a good friend and just leave me to go. I swear on my wings that I will not do anything like that again, please let me go Kelsi? Please, are we not best friends Kel-chan? Do you not like me? Or was everything you said when we became friends a lie?" asked Metatron as he walked down the path to his death.

Kelsi was starting to get ticked off. "I'm not bending the rules just for you!" she shouted. "Just hope that he'll be kind to let you be there for your child's birth..."

Yasō cheeks became a canvas painted crimson, "W-Wh-What?!" she shout-asked, as she could feel her body radiating warmth.

Kelsi realized what she just said out loud and covered her mouth. 'Great,' she thought, 'I just told her she is with child because I was in a foul mood...'

Yasō felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and felt as if she was about to puke. She covered her mouth as she tried to swallow it.

"Okay the cat's out of the bag now," Metatron stated.

Kelsi rushed Yasō to the nearest bathroom and helped her. Metatron, who was still in golden cuffs, stood there, wondering what his future daughter will look like. You see the archangels who serve the Lord directly are able to see if a child in the womb will be male or female.

They finally come out of the bathroom. "Okay now," Kelsi said, "we need to get to the gate now."

"NOOOOO!" Shouted Metatron as he was being dragged to his doom, otherwise known as the Lord of this world and every other known and unknown world...

(End of Flashback)

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Rin said interrupting them. "Lord of this world? What are you talking about?" Almost everyone did an anime fall.

"How stupid can a person get?" Muttered Suguro.

'Sometimes I worry about my brother,' Yukio thought.

Rin snapped his head to Yukio "Hey! I heard that!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

"You said 'Sometimes I worry about my brother'!" exclaimed Rin, annoyed.

"Wait a minute," he said, "I said that in my head."

"But I still heard it!" Rin shouted, almost destroying everyone else's eardrums.

"Can you not shout that loud please?" Shiemi asked.

"Gomenasai..." Muttered Rin as he blushed from embarrassment.

"It's alright," she said.

Rin's blush increased as he looked at her smiling face.

"Ah," Metatron said, "young love."

"Indeed," muttered Yasō as she thought of the days when she was in her daughter's position.

"Anyways," Kamiki said. "Would you continue, please?"

"The Lord controls everything, even Satan must bow down before him and here I am walking towards where I shall receive punishment from him. Help me!" Shouted Metatron in a final attempt to be freed from the wrath of The Lord.

(Flashback at the gates of judgment)

"I'm a dead angel…" Metatron cried.

"Who dares disturb my peace?!" Boomed a loud voice that belonged to the Lord.

"Greetings My Lord," Metatron said.

"Ah Metatron," He said. "How are you my child?"

"I'm quite alright but may I ask, why must you call me child?" Asked Metatron

"Did you forget that all angels and human are my children?" he ask.

"I know but I'm already 20 in angel years, I'm not a kid anymore." moaned Metatron, annoyed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he ask making Metatron sweat bullets.

"Well you see..." He trailed of then took a deep breath, "Doyouknowtherulethatsaysangelsarentallowedtohaveachildwithahuman,Ikindabrokethatrulebutit'sonlycosIloveYasōandIreallywantedachildwithher, !" He explained.

"Could you say that again son?" he ask.

"Doyouknowtherulethatsaysangelsarenotallowedtohaveachildwithahuman?Ikindabrokethatrulebutit'sonlycosIloveYasōandIreallywantedachildwithher!" Metatron repeated.

"Okay slower this time son," he told him.

"Do you know the rule that says angels are not allowed to be have a child with a human? I kinda broke it but it's only cos I love Yasō and I really wanted a child with her! Gomenasai, please don't punish me!" He repeated

"Ah I see wel-" he then realized what his son just said. "YOU'RE HAVING A NEPHILIM CHILD!?"

(Outside the gates)

"YOU'RE HAVING A NEPHILIM CHILD!?" they both heard from inside.

"Look like he's in for a world of trouble," Kelsi just said.

'Please be okay Metatron," Yasō thought.

(Back inside)

"I'm sorry my Lord but you're the one who said when you fall in love, act fast otherwise you shall lose the one whose attention you seek," Metatron stated, absolutely terrified.

"I have a question for you my son," he said.

"Yes My Lord?" Metatron questioned.

"Do you truly in love this woman with all your being?"" he asked. "Would you be willing to die to protect her?"

"Y-Yes My Lord, she is my one and only!"

"Then bring her in so I may see her."

"Yes sir!" Metatron took a step outside to retrieve Yasō.

"Is everything okay?" Yasō asked.

"Yes, but M'Lord would like to meet you."

"Me!?" Yasō shouted in shock.

"Her!?" Kelsi shouted in shock as well.

"Yes, he would like to meet my beloved," answered Metatron.

"A-Alright then," she said walking in.

"M'Lord this is her, my beloved Yasō!" Metatron called out.

"So," he started looking at her, "you are the daughter-of-man my son fell in love with.

"Yes sir!" Chirped Yasō.

"And you know why he's here right?"

"Yes sir..." She mumbled less enthusiastically.

"Then I have no chose…" both of the closed their and held each other's hands waiting for the punishment, "but to wed you."

"Nani?!" They yelled in unison.

"Say what!?" Kelsi shouted from outside the gates.

"But know this," he told them, "this is not the punishment." With that he waved his he changed their clothes into traditional wedding robs. "I will tell you after I've married you two off."

"Hai!" they both said.

The Lord puts on a robe a priest would wear when he marries someone off as he recited "Do you Yasō Moriyama take this man, Metatron of the East, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she say.

"Do you Metatron of the East take thy woman, Yasō Moriyama as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish through sickness and through wealth, through poverty and through wealth until death takes her from thee?

"I do," he said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he finished. "You may now kiss the bride." They do so for a minute and then break.

"What about his punishment?!" asked Kelsi.

"I was getting to that Kelsi," he told her.

"Well my Lord, with all due respect, can you make it as minimized as possible?" Yasō and Kelsi asked.

Yasō was surprised that Kelsi asked the same thing. "Kelsi? I thought you were mad at Metatron?"

"I may be mad but friends are for life," explained Kelsi.

"His punishment shall be that he stays on Earth, with Yasō and build a house for her and her mother that is protected from demons," he explained, "but after the child is born he must return and wait for their powers to show, return to them, and bring them back here."

"Hai! My Lord but may I plead you forgive her for her powers?" Metatron questioned.

"Do not worry," he tell him. "For I can see that your child will be a good person." Metatron and Yasō breathed a sigh of relief. "But…"

"But what?" Metatron asked.

"If she were to be taken over by a demon and see if she still remains pure or become a fallen."

"Eeeerm... One more thing..." Metatron said.

"What is it my son?" he asked.

"Uuuuuum... Yasō kinda has this ability to change when she gets mad and I don't know what that means..." He trailed of.

"It's just the power the child has that's effecting her," he told him. "It happens a lot with children with powers."

"But my Lord, a few years ago something similar happened," Metatron stated.

"What are you talking about?" Yasō asked.

"A few years ago you were asleep while I was watching you for some reason your features would change every now and then. I guessed it was a nightmare and as soon as I touched you, you went back to normal," he explained plainly.

"That's because she has exorcist powers my son," he explained to him.

"Ooooh... I knew that..." Metatron trailed off.

"Liar!" Kelsi shouted.

"No I'm not!"" replied Metatron.

(End of Flashback)

"And after that we built this home, and I think you can figure out the rest," Yasō said.

"So you're telling me, he's an angel?" Asked Rin, pointing to Metatron.

"Don't believe use huh?" Metatron asked.

"Well nah!" replied Rin while the others face palmed.

"We'll this make you a believer then?" Metatron then sprouted beautiful white wings.

"Nope! They could be fake, there's only one way to prove you're an angel..." he trailed off.

"And that is?" Metatron asked.

"Fight me!" He then was hit upside the head by Yukio. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," stated Yukio, calmly.

Shiemi was looking down on the floor a being quite.

"Ne, Shiemi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Rin, concerned.

"Remember when he said if I were taken over by a demon I would have to be judged?" she asked. Rin just nodded and then remembered the two time she was.

"They don't have to know," Rin whispered as quietly as he could with Shiemi having to hear. "No-one does..." He continued, trailing off.

"Doesn't need to know what?" Metatron asked.

"Nothing much..."" Rin trailed off as he chuckled.

"Tell me the truth," he told him and Rin couldn't help but tell him.

"Please don't tell the Lord, I can't bear to lose her," Rin begged.

"Rin…" Shiemi said and blushes.

"I love her and she's important to me," Rin explained with a blush on his face.

"I can tell," Metatron said, "but it is part of my punishment."

"NOOOOO!" Rin shouted as blue flames began to surround him.

Shiemi noticed and hugged him whispering into his ear "Rin-chan don't, calm down."

He does so. "Fine," He said, "but I'm coming to."

"WHAT!?" everyone besides Rin, Shiemi, Metatron and Yasō shouted.

"Got a problem with that?" He asked, his eyes growing a flame as his ACTUAL flame surrounded him in a corpse-like shape.

"Are you nuts?" Kamiki asked. "What if the Lord finds out you're the son of… you know?"

"I don't care, I'm not letting Shiemi go alone!" he exclaimed.

"Well let's go," Metatron said.

"Wait," Yukio said, "we're coming with you okay."

"You may come but only Rin may meet The Lord along with Shiemi." He stated.

"Fine by me," he said.

"Ok, we shall leave tonight!" Metatron announced.

"Right!"

To be continued

 **Finally! (Slams head into the table) Not how I wanted it to end but oh well I like it better this way.**

 **Rin: What the heck took you so long!?**

 **Life, that's what… a major thanks to Hope_Namikaze for helping me out.**

 **Rin: See you next time!**

 **Please R &R.**

Big thanks to Hope_Namikaze

(A/N 1) Just having her talking in this one only.

(A/N 2) Shiemi's mother's name, Yasō meaning Wildflower.

(A/N 3) Shiemi's father's name, Metatron name is here .


	3. Chapter 3: Shiemi's Trail

**"Hello again everyone. I'm back with the new chapter of Blue Exorcist: The Half Angel. I'm also here with Shiemi and Hope, or Carnimops now."**

 **Shiemi: "Hello~"**

 **Hope: "Don't worry guyseu, I'll always be Hopeu! You're Hopeu! Phrase is not copy righted! Or maybe it is, so what?" Shiemi taps her shoulder. "Aaaahhh! Oh, hey Shiemi~"**

 **"In this chapter, we'll find out what's in store for Shiemi."**

 **Shiemi: "It won't be anything to bad... will it?"**

 **"I won't spoil too much but it won't be. That much I can tell you two."**

 **Hope: "Xarazechi/Light and I do not own Blue Exorcist, and no matter how much we wish!"**

 **"Too soon! And Shiemi's supposed to be the one to say it..."**

 **Shiemi: "He' right... we have to talk a little before that..."**

 **Hope: "I'm a failure! I deserve to die!" Jumps off a bridge.**

 **Stops her and slaps her upside the head. "I know we haven't seen each other in months, but you don't have to do something so stupid like that!"**

 **Hope: "But I wanna know what it feels like to die!"**

 **Hits her again.**

 **Hope: "Heeeeyyyy!" Pouts.**

 **"Can we pleases tell them what's going to happen?"**

 **Hope: "Okaaaay! Go ahead"**

 **"In this chapter will see Rin and Shiemi will meet the big man upstairs."**

 **Hope: "So now, to comence this fabulous tale. Go ahead Mimi (Sheimi)"**

 **Shiemi: Like Hope said, Light and Hope do not own Blue Exorcist, no matter how much they wish, only plot and OCs.**

 **Now to the story.**

Chapter 3: Shiemi's Trail.

(Next Day)

Everyone had gotten ready to leave. Shiemi was still nervous about the whole thing. Rin saw this. "You okay Shiemi?"

"Just fine." She promised, with a convincing smile, causing Rin to nod in silent acknowledgement.

"I'm here for you if you need me," Rin insured her.

She smiled again before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Rin... for everything you do and being there by my side," she muttered.

He turns to look at her, smiling, and then petting her on the head. "I'll always protect you Shiemi," he said lifting her head up a bit by her chin. They then looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, almost instinctively, they were leaning closer to one another, looking like they were going to kiss. (A/N 1)

Yukio burst through the doors screaming "Ri-" but cut himself off and began to bow in apology, slowly retreating. He bumped into the desk and ended up somehow pushing Shiemi into Rin. This made Rin and Shiemi kiss each other making them turn tomato red.

Rin immediately pulled back with a crimson face and began to apologies while trying not to faint. "I-it's okay." Shiemi said to him with a small smile.

"W-We should get going," he said still red in the face. Shiemi nodded while Yukio smirked, walking away.

Rin walked behind them, still embraced by what happened. He then jumped onto Yukio's back and smirked as Yukio fell.

"What the hell was that for Rin!?" he asked, shouting at his brother.

"No reason," Rin recited while jumping up and running away from his now deranged brother.

"Hey!" Yukio shouted getting up. "Get back here Rin!" He then went after him.

"I'm fine with being alive, thanks!" Rin grinned and continued to run.

"I said get back here!" Yukio shouted still running after him. Shiemi just followed smiling and giggling, she felt like this would be the last happy moments she would have with the twin brothers and everyone else. She looked sad, not knowing what was in store for her and her punishment. She didn't want to leave and be separated from those she cared about.

"Hey guys!" Shiemi called.

"Yeah?" the twins asked simultaneously, both still running.

"Promise me something?" She asked, hopefully. They nodded, still playing their interesting game of cat and mouse. "Promise you'll never leave?" She said, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"I promise," the twins said truthfully and together.

"But why are you asking?" Rin asked.

"I would like to know this to," Yukio added.

"Oh," Shiemi started put her hands up defensively shaking them, "it was nothing, just wanted to ask. She then walked passed them so they wouldn't see her sad.

"Does Shiemi look worried to you?" Rin asked Yukio, they finally stopped chasing each other.

"You sensed it to," Yukio said.

"I think she's worried about what's going to happen," Rin told him. "I fear, at worst, that she thinks she'll never be coming back."

Yukio smiled a sad smile, "She's not worried she's terrified half to death." Rin nodded knowingly.

"I don't want to see her like this," Rin's eyes darkened, "I'll make them pay for hurting her." He said with clenched hands and feet.

"I wouldn't do that Rin," Yukio tells him. "Unless you want to invoke the wrath of God himself."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?!" he bellowed, furious. "I can't just let her be sad! I-I can't!" he screamed, almost crying.

"I didn't say we were doing nothing," Yukio said calmly. "If worse comes, we will step in and help her. Everyone will, including me. I am her teacher after all."

"If they even dare hurt her again, I hope you know I won't be able to hold myself back," Rin said with a tiny smile on his face, slowly calming down.

"Now calm yourself Rin," Yukio warns him. "Until we know what will happen, we mustn't intervene." He puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Have faith in her. She's a lot stronger then you think."

"Are you sure about that? Because I think- no I know she's as strong as an Angel!" he said with a grin on his face, showing his sharp teeth.

"She was strong before her angel blood awoken," Yukio said.

"Broooo! I mean I know she's always been strong!" Rin whined with a pouty face.

Yukio just laugh lightly. "You're still the same Rin," he said rubbing his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rin asked, faking anger, with a small hidden smile on his face.

Yukio just smiled and walked past him. "We better hurry and meet up with the others."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rin shouted, chasing after his brother. They finally got to Shiemi's house again and everyone was waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Ryuji shouted with a small glare.

"Oh shut it…" Rin mumbled. "I don't want to start this now…"

"Sooooooo," Renzo started putting his arm around Rin's shoulders, "I was wondering if you kissed little Shiemi while you two we-"he was cut off when Rin raised his sword.

"Finish that sentence and I'll toast you…" Rin growled, having a bit of pink oh his face.

Renzo let go of Rin. "I-I'll shut up now…" he said nervously.

Rin put his sword back down. Yukio just facepalmed. "Rin…. you should know not to take that out for no reason!" He began to scold. "And for somethi-"

"Something this immature as well," Rin mocked his brother, "Well you can blame Renzo! It's his fault for mentioning that YOU caused." Rin defended himself.

"Who did what now?" Renzo asked.

"Nothing!" Rin shouted while glaring at Renzo, with the same pink dusting his face.

"Okay, okay, geez," Renzo said putting his hand up in defense. "I'll drop it. You don't have to bite my head off."

Just then Rin's two tailed cat Familiar, Kuro, appeared and landed on Rin's shoulders. 'Hello Rin. I heard you were leaving today.'

"Who told you?" Rin asked quietly.

'Nee told me,' Kuro tells Rin.

"Where is Nee?" He whispered again.

'They're with Shiemi right now," the cat demon explained.

"Wanna go to see Shiemi Kuro?" Rin asked with a happy face and a small blush.

"I actually want to come whit you guys," Kuro tells him.

"Okay Kuro." He whispered again before turning to the other people.

"Oh hey Kuro, I didn't see you there." Yukio greeted the twin tailed cat.

"Hey Yukio," Rin started getting his brothers attention. "Kuro wants to come with us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it fine." Yukio replied.

'Rin?' The cat called, getting said boy's attention. 'Where are we going?'

"Why?" The cat's curiosity got to him.

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time,' said Kuro.

Yukio sighed "We'll tell you on the way."

"Well…" Rin started telling the cat demon.

(With Shiemi)

Shiemi was in her room after they left Rin and Yukio's dorm. She was getting her stuff but was still looking sad.

Metatron then walked in. "You okay Shiemi?"

"Fine," she said with a sad smile.

"Now Shiemi," Metatron started putting his hand on her shoulder, "I might not have been around that much, but I do know when you are terrified." He lets her go and sits on her bed. "I'm guessing it's about seeing my… boss, isn't?" He pats the spot next to him on the bed. "Please sit and let's talk."

Shiemi sat on the bed and turned to him. "Well, I am kinda scared but I'm even more worried. Rin and Yukio are coming too even if they know it may end up with them being hurt," she explained, scared.

"You care about them a lot, don't you?" Metatron asked.

"Yes, I do. They're my best friends and I will never stop caring."

Metatron put his hand on her head, rubbing it, and smiled at her. "You're definitely an angel's child Shiemi. I'm proud of how you turn out. You have a heart of golden light. No matter how dark it gets, you're light will never die. I'm proud to be your father."

"And I'm proud to have you as a father, Dad. You just randomly came into my life and already I feel like I'm not weak anymore so thanks Dad!" she said with a close eyed smile.

"Don't sell yourself to short now," he tells her. "You were strong before you awoken your powers and before I came into your life. You even made a garden that would even be close the garden of Adam and Eve."

"Nee~!" Nee said popping out of Shiemi's pocket.

"Oh?" Metatron said in curiosity. "And who's this little guy?"

"This is Nee~" Shiemi said with a smile.

"A Greenman huh?" Metatron said with a knowing look. "I'm guess you picked summoning as your exorcist powers."

"Yeah, I mean Nee's so cute and adorable~" she giggled.

"Nee, Nee~!" Nee shouted in joy.

Metatron smiled at her. "Did you know that Greenman are one of the hardest Familiars to summon?"

"They are?" she asked curiously, not knowing.

"Yes," Metatron replied. "To summon them, you need to have a good heart, a strong will, and most importantly, a great love for nature." (A/N 2)

"I don't understand why people don't like nature though, I mean they would if they knew that nature is what is always there for them and I'm sure that many times nature has protected the evil ones who long to demolish it."

"People have sins in them," Metatron answered her. "All most see are their next payment, but there are a lot that do."

"And that is the main reason why the natural population is decreasing and will soon cease to exist," she frowned.

"But it won't be for a long time. And it might never happen. And there are people who cultivate and grow forests. So don't worry too much, you can change that. One person can make a big change." He then pats her on the head and smiles at her. "Remember that."

"Kay Dad!" She said with a grin before looking at the time. She began to panic causing Metatron to stop her.

"What wrong?" He asked and she pointed at the clock. He was still calm as he turned to her. "I guess you're forgetting I'm an angel."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Well thanks to the big man up there, I can do this," He held her hand and they suddenly appeared in a meadow of many flowers and plants, "This is the Angel's Meadow, it is where we angels create new plants and send them down for the humans to discover. And as soon as you've learnt to control your powers, you too will be able to imagine and create one."

Shiemi was in shock. "A-Are we in Amahara Garden, the garden of god himself…?"

"No his is a five minute walk from here," Metatron explained to her.

"We're that close to it?" She asked.

"Yes, but the path is confusing and even the angels cannot enter without God's permission," he told her. "Now we should probably get going, to the gate was it?"

"Right," Shiemi nodded then looking back at the path to Amahara Garden. "I've waited this long to see it, I can wait a little bit longer." She then thought to herself. 'I've almost gotten to our dream Grandma~!' She then turned to look at her father. "We should get back to the others then head to the gate."

"Okay," He nodded before grasping her hand again and teleporting to where the others were.

(With the others)

While Shiemi and Metatron were talking to one another, the others were waiting form them in the sop.

"What is taking those two so long…?" Izumo asked getting annoyed and impatient.

"Hey now," Rin started. "She hasn't seen her father all her life and might not again. Let her spend some father-daughter time with him for a little bit." This made everyone besides Yukio look at him funny. "What!?"

"He's in love~" chorused the entire room, causing him to glare at them with hatred. A shiver was sent down the spines of all the occupants in the room except Yukio.

"Wanna try saying that again?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice, the room was silent.

"N-No no," Renzo said putting his hands up in defense.

"We shouldn't have been so childish," Konekomaru admits.

"He's in love~" sang Yukio with a small smirk.

"Yukio…! Really…!?" Rin asked darkly with an evil glare. "You should run," he warned.

Just then Shiemi and Metatron appeared in front of everyone making everyone jump in surprise.

"Geez!" Ryuji shouted holding his heart. "Give us a warning before you pop up out of nowhere!"

"You got lucky this time..." Rin trailed off.

Shiemi looked confused. "Did we miss something?"

"Nah, just banter~!" Rin grinned at her.

"So are you ready to go…?" Izumo asked.

"Let's go!" Everyone chanted before beginning the walk, not realizing they were going the wrong way until they saw Metatron was heading due east of the direction they had begun to walk in.

"I can just teleport us all then now," Metatron tells all of them.

They all nodded in agreement. And Metatron Grabbed Shiemi's and Izumo's hands and the rest held each other's hand until they were all holding on to at least two people. The most important thing is that Shiemi had joined hands with a blushing Rin, who earned a glare from Shiemi's over protective father. They were then teleported to the Gates of Heaven.

"Welcome to the gate way," Metatron said having everyone let go.

When they saw the gate, it was… they couldn't even describe it was the beautiful. 'If the gate is like this, then how beautiful is the actual place?' They all began to wonder.

"I-I've never seen anything this glorious before," Izumo said the others agreeing with a nod.

"If I were to try and make a dish that looked like the gate… I'd never do it justice…" Rin said.

"I'm sorry guys but you can't enter the Gates of Heaven until you're dead and gone," Metatron spoke quietly, causing the others to frown and Look forward to their deaths.

"But Dad, how will I talk to Him if I can't enter?"

"Well, you see, since we are Angels, we can fly over the Gates. Then we will ask The Lord to grant us permission to allow the others to enter but they must not see, so they will be blindfolded with the Crystal Truth Binds (A/N 3)And one final thing before we go to see The Lord, your true form will be revealed as soon as you enter. So Rin, Yukio, your demon selves will be seen. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"We don't care," both brothers say.

"But hold on," Rin said, realizing something "wasn't Shiemi's mother able to go in without a blind fold?"

"That's right," Yukio agreed. "I'm guessing that it's a newer law that was made?"

"Nope! The Lord granted her permission to enter without a blindfold because she had 'mated' with an Angel," Metatron explained.

"So sense she was pregnant with Shiemi at the time she was given promision sense she was caring a half angel child?" Konekomaru asked.

"Basically yah!" A smile grew on Metatron's face, "It's almost like when your mother was here. She was with her friends and they were arguing so much, the other Angels were planning to kill them off a little early." This caused the arguing voices in the background to cease.

Shiemi was confused. "What do you mean?"

"When I brought your mother here, her friends insisted to come along. And then when we got here, her friends began to argue about who was her best friend. After that, all the Angels came out cranky because we were stuck doing something else and they were all tired."

"I see," Shiemi said.

Metatron nodded like a wise man would and then jumped. "Just do me a favor and don't ask for The Lord's age when we see him, that's a soft spot!"

"None of us were going to ask," Everyone tells him.

"We're just here to help Shiemi out," Rin tells him.

"Believe me when I say it will surprise you."

"Can we hurry up…?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Metetron clapped his hands and white figures appeared and bound each of the people's eyes with a thin creamy cloth that had a slight shine to it.

When they were put on, none of them were turning black.

The cloth stayed pristine but as many already know, the demons will definitely receive a bunch of weird looks as soon as they entered.

"I'm ready to do this," Rin said not caring who would see him or his brother.

"Okay. I-we'll be back in a bit." He said before softly taking Shiemi's hand in his." He teleported to the door to the Lords office and turned to his daughter. "Ready?" He asked to which she nodded and triggered him to knock on the door. "Come in." Called a loud, booming voice. Shiemi gulps then walks in with her father.

The person who sat in a large throne was not what she expected. He had a petite, fragile-looking figure and barely looked above six. His head was ajourned with the shiniest silky black hair she had ever seen and his pale green-blue eyes told a story, of how the leaves would dance together with the ocean and would help each other in times of need. And the yellow, almost undetectable rings that bordered his pupils showed that if the need were great enough the sun would help. His eyes told a tale of how nature would always be there to balance each other out. His shiny orbs and pale skin contrasted so much to his hair that he looked perfect, like someone who would grow to become an Angel. And he was wearing fine black clothing, a black yukata lined with gold. The main focus though was the fact that he was so small, he could barely just reach Shiemi's waist.

"Surprised by how I look?" the lord asked Shiemi.

"Y-Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Well this is just one of my many forms," the lord tells.

"Really?" she asked.

"It's true my daughter," Metetron tells her.

"So this is young Shiemi," the lord said walking up to her. "I can tell you really are Metetron's daughter, you are as kind a soul as he is."

 _'But a kind soul is not something that will help you survive,'_ Whispered a dark voice in her mind but she simply pushed it aside for she knew that it was only there to torment her.

"Seems your fallen side is starting to awake as well," the lord said.

"My what?" Shiemi asked confused.

"That little voice in your head of angels have when they have had a demon take over them," the lord explains.

"How did you-?" she started.

"I'm the lord Shiemi," the lord explained.

"Right."

"So I have a dark side too?"

"Dear Shiemi, everyone either has or has had a dark side. No one's perfect, they have all had a glimpse at the evils of the real world."

"Now." The lord started, "shall I bring your friends in so we can start?"

"Yes please!" Shiemi answered with a smile.

The lord then snapped his figures and everyone was there.

"Wow. That was so cool!" Stars appeared in Rin's eyes for a second and then his fame became serious.

"Down to business then," the lord started. "And sense you're here to help Shiemi and aren't here for personal gains, I'll allow you all to take the blindfolds off."

"Y-You really mean it?" Konekomaru asked.

"I do.'

The Angelic figures came again and slowly took the cloth off, allowing them to finally see the room the stood in, and when they say the being they were they really surprised.

"What, surprised?" He asked them even though the shock was evident on their faces, as it was with everyone before them.

"I… this… I'm…" Rin said in confusion. "What the heck is going on!?"

"I was confused as you guys were until he told me that this was just one form he uses," Shiemi explained.

"Aahh... I see!" They nodded before the question started repeating in their minds. "What is worrying you so?" Their heads snapped up as they thought 'How?!'

"I am The Lord, I am all seeing and all knowing. So what is troubling you?"

"We're just worried about what's going to happen to Shiemi," Izumo tells truthfully. "She's our classmate and friend after all."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to bad."

He nodded as a few freaky, weird smiles appeared on the walls but no one was concentrating on it. "Well you see, since she is an angel/ human hybrid, it is hard to tell. And also because her powers have just recently awakened but I believe that... She needs to go on a quest with Rin and the rest of you will find The Seven Deadly Sin Weapons and The Seven Heavenly Virtue Tools. Also you will be a half fallen angel Shiemi." He snaps his fingers and Shiemi's left wing turned pitch back. "Now I'd like you to think of some sinful things. I what to show you what happens when when you think sinful or virtues thoughts."

She began to think of a monster, one she had accidently created and released at a younger age. All it wanted was love but it had not been provided with such so it demolished. It took the lives of the innocent, countless people lost their loves, helpless children, who had wished for nothing more than a friend to play with. It destroyed many building that held people inside, and with each passing second, with each pained cry, it grew larger and stronger, but that was not the sin, the sin was that when she could have stopped it, she didn't she allowed hundreds, no thousands of lives to be lost. In a way, you could say that it was her who killed them.

Just then here white wing started to turn black as well shocking everyone. "Shiemi! Stop!" Rin shouted making her open her eyes and seeing what happened.

"W-What happened to my other wing!?" she asked in shock.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but now I want you to think of something virtuous, please," The Lord asked. Shiemi knew he would tell, so she nodded and did so.

She began to think again to the time when she had saw a child on the motorway. He looked young, maybe three of four and was walking towards the end of it. But he did not notice a massive lorry coming towards him. Shiemi had known that if she allowed it, he would be hit and would die. So, purely out of instinct, she ran, and ran, faster than she thought she could, and she sprinted across the road until she had gotten to the child. She grabbed his petite body and leapt, leapt towards the end where there was a gap in the gate.

She had landed on the grassy woodland area next to it and was, somewhat, safe. She checked the child in her hands for any injuries and, luckily, he was fine, apart from a little graze on his elbow. His head snapped towards her and his eyes, which were slightly glazes over, were filled with fear. _"Are you okay?"_ He nodded hesitantly. Her voice sounded pain filled and he then looked at her, _"Are YOU okay?"_ She nodded and he tilted his head, _"Can you speak louder please?"_ She then said _"I'm fine,"_ but she sounded even more hurt than before.

 _"No you're not. You sound like you're in a large amount of pain."_ He whispered but she still heard. She was going to reassure him but was stopped when he began to scream. She froze, not knowing what was going on. The child began to tear up and went on to full on crying, and Shiemi's motherly instinct kicked in and she pulled him into an embrace. _"Shh, it's going to be okay! Don't cry, I'm here, don't worry, everything is going to be okay."_ His breathing gradually calmed down and she knew then and there, that she saved a life.

Just then her wing turned white again and her black wing started to lighten up as well. Everyone was surprised again.

"You can open your eyes again Shiemi," the Lord tells her. She does so and she sees that her wings were different again. "You see, whenever you are around or think of sinful or virtuous, you will become more normal or fallen angel."

She nods, showing she understands. "So depending on what she's thinking, her wings will change?" Konekomaru asked. The Lord nods.

"Now," the Lord started, "I guess you want to details of the trail?"

Rin put his arm around Shiemi's waist and nodded. "If you don't mind!" A blushing Shiemi answered also.

"You see," The Lord started, "you and your classmates will have to travel around the world to collect all fourteen of The Seven Deadly Sin Weapons and The Seven Heavenly Virtue Tools, but only you and Rin can hold them, no one else."

"And why is that might I ask?" Izumo asks curiously.

"Because they are the only ones strong enough wield them," the Lord explains, "but Shiemi can only hold The Seven Heavenly Virtue Tools while Rin can only hold The Seven Deadly Sin Weapons."

"I understand,' Rin and Shemi said together before they turned to their friends. "So guys, who wants to go on a field trip?"

"Now hold on now you two," the Lord said chuckling a bit in amusement, "I still have to give you the map of the locations of them, and a letter to get to your head master so you can travil. Also, you will only get one location on the map of where the item is hiding, the only way you can get the next one is to beat the guardian of the item in the tests they give you and obtain the weapon or tool." He then hands Yukio the letter and map. "I'll show you the first one will be." Just then an angel mark appeared in japan and then it zoomed in to show that the first one… was at Rin and Yukio's home.

(A/N 4)"Oh my Bananas!" Rin's sudden outburst was a surprise to no one but the fact that Yukio did so as well confused them. After they had gotten over the sudden shock, Rin turned to the Lord once more. "Anything else?"

"Only that when you get all the items, you must return for the final evaluation," the Lord tells them.

"Alright! Now to the Our House!" Rin jumped in joy and began to walk, still holding Shiemi's hand. She blushed heavily as she was dragged by him.

"Rin," Yukio started stopping him, "we first need to go back to True Cross to give Head Master Mephisto the letter."

Rin nearly did an anime fall then rubbed the back of his head. "I-I knew that."

"I hope you do well in your trail Shiemi," Metetron tells her.

Shiemi looked confused. "You're not coming with us?"

"I'm afraid I can't, I must stay here for now" Metetron tells her in a sad tone, "but I will be watching over you."

"Okay Dad! I-I hope we see each other soon!" She whispered closer to the end, looking down, and she looked up again to ask, "Hey guys, how are we gonna get there?"

"I can send you there instantly with the snap of the figure." The Lord tells them, "and Shiemi, there's no reason to be said, you'll see your father soon, he's not going anywhere. Besides, he will be watching over you from here, so he'll be near you but far away."

"Yes Sir! Thank you for everything!" She smiled at him and turned to her friends. "Are you ready guys?" They all nodded and a certain male in the group couldn't hear because he was to busy day dreamimg about himself and his crush.

"Hey Rin!" He snapped his head towards Yukio.

"Yeah?"

Yukio sighed. "Are you ready?" Rin nodded also. "Then let's go!" The Lord clicked his fingers and sent them to True Cross.

To be continued

 **And that's it for chapter 3.**

 **Shiemi: "Hurray~!"**

 **Hope: Finally! We are finished! Now to go to sleep~**

 **Not so fast, we aren't done yet.**

 **Hope: NOOO! How much longer?**

 **We're starting the next chapter after this, but Sheimi can go.**

 **Sheimi: "I do have to get ready so see you two later~!" (Leaves)**

 **Hope: Noooo! My beauty sleep! *anime cries***

 **Sheimi: "Oh!" (Comes back) "I almost forgot I have to end it."**

 **Oops, right. Well next chapter they are going to be a lot of surprises.**

 **Shiemi: Well then~ Hope to see you all next time~!**

 **Please R &R.**

(A/N 1)(Hope you Rin X Shiemi fans enjoyed that. :))

(A/N 2)(I thought that sounded nice.)

(A/N 3) (Hope: I literally just made that up but it's basically a thin layer of cloth that detects what your heart truly wishes for and judges' weather or not you can enter. And if your desires are dark, the white cloth will turn a deep ominous black and you will not be granted entrance into heaven).

(A/N 4) (Hope: I'm sorry for this but I must)


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

**"** **Hello again everyone. Me and Hope here for another chapter of Blue Exorcist: The Half Angel Chapter."**

 **Hope: Rushes in. "I'm back~ I am sorry I am late~":D**

 **"** **It's okay. I was busy as well."**

 **Hope: "Who?"**

 **Shiro: "Hey there~!"**

 **Hope: "** **안녕 하세요** **! Oops! Sorry! I mean hello Shiro!"**

 **"** **What language was that?"**

 **Shiro: "I'd like to know to?"**

 **Hope: "It was Korean!"**

 **"** **Thank you for telling us."**

 **Hope: "Your welcome guys~"**

 **"** **Well anyways today's chapter, we'll be going back to Rin and Yukio's home."**

 **Shiro: "That is after the go back to True Cross and give the letter to Mephisto."**

 **Hope: "Understood? Yes? Okay!" Turns to Shiro and Ligh. "They understand!"**

 **"** **Well anyways Shiro, if you please."**

 **Shiro: "Right. Light and Hope do not own Blue Exorcist, no matter how much they wish, only plot and OCs."**

 **Hope: "Sadly, that's the way our lives work." *pouting***

 **"** **Now to the story."**

Chapter 4: Returning Home

After their talk with The Lord, all of them had returned to Shiemi's house.

"Hey guys, do you really thing we should do this? I mean, what if we can't?" Shiemi asked the others.

Rin sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry! We'll give it our all and at least then we can say, 'We Tried'. Kay?" She nodded as she felt something weird in her stomach.

"Welcome back all of you," Shiemi's mom greeted.

They greeted her back while some merely nodded in response.

"So will you tell me what happened?" she asked. Everyone told her what happened and what Shiemi's trail is. "I see. May I see your wings dear?"

"Of course," Shiemi replied, not wanting to be rude. She let them out and showed them to her mother.

"You look nicer with the two different wings, Shiemi," her mother replied.

This made Shiemi blush a bit and smile, "Thank you~"

"Aaw! It's okay Sweetie!" Replied her mother with a smile.

"Well we need to go and see the headmaster now," Izumo tells her.

"Okay, you guys go, I need to cook! Bye!"

They start heading to the Mephisto's office.

Upon arriving, Shiemi drew a deep breath and released. "Okay, it's time!" She whispered slightly to herself.

Rin heard her and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He made sure to send her a small smile also.

"We're here for you Shiemi," Rin tells her.

She sent him a bright smile, "Thanks!"

"Ready?" Rin asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" Her determination flared through.

'That's my Sheimi,' Rin thought.

Yukio knocked on the door, waiting for Mephisto to open it.

"Come in~!" Mephisto said from the other side of the door.

So they opened the door and entered, closing it after they were all in the room.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit from your class Yukio~?" Mephisto asked.

"Well, you see, we'd like to ask for a pass to be away from school on a special trip. We'll be looking for fourteen special objects and we'll need to receive permission slips from the parents. Which you will need to sign," he explained.

"We have a letter that was given to use for you to have," Izumo said.

"Well then," Mephisto started, holding out his hand, "may I read it~?"

The group handed over the envelope and waited patiently for their head master to read it.

"Let's see what this letter has to say~" he said. He opened it then there was a bright light coming from inside it. "What's this? A prank?"

"No, it's a letter from God." Stated the class simultaneously, their faces fully serious.

"Wait, wha-!?" Mephisto asked in shock. Just then a light projection of the lord appeared from the light.

"Mephisto, I will tell you why these children need to leave. They must leave so they can go on a trail to find fourteen artefacts, The Seven Heavenly Virtue Tools and The Seven Deadly Sin Weapons. They will need your permission to be off school premises to find them. But even so, some may be located within campus."

"And if I refuse?" he asked, calmly.

"I don't think you have the right to do so."

"And why not?" Mephisto asked smiling. "This is my school~"

"And this is my world," he stated, beginning to get angered.

Mephisto sensed this. "Hey now, no need to get angry~ I was going to let them go~ I was just having a bit of fun messing with you~ It's not everyday meet the big man up top~" When he said that all the students did an anime fall to the ground. (A/N 1)

"I knew that!" The Lord said, looking off to the side with a pout. (A/N 2)

Mephisto just snickered. "I knew little Shiemi here had angle powers locked within her blood~"

"How did you-?" Rin and Shiemi started to ask when Mephisto interrupted them.

"I could sense the angelic energy in her, even though it was locked away~"

"But-" He was, once again, interrupted.

"I'm fabulous! Understand?" Rin nodded dejectedly and decided to allow the conversation between the two to continue.

"So Lord~"

"What is it now?"

"Was wondering~"

"Yes?"

"Will my students be in safe hands~?"

"If they are in serious danger, I shall help."

"Wonderful~ Now I don't have to worry~"

"Off course not Mephisto, now if you'll excuse me, I must leave." He said before the angelic figure faded away and left small sparkles in its wake.

Mephisto then looked at all the students. "Now kids~"

"Yes?" They inquired suspiciously.

"I want you all to be on your best behavior when you're traveling~"

"Sir yes sir!" Rin grinned, saluting to his headmaster.

"That goes triple for you Rin~"

"Aaaww! What would I do wrong?" He asked, going into territories he should have abandoned. Just then, Yukio began to list them, counting as he did so.

"Do you really want that to be answered~?"

"Do I?" He asked before shaking his head side to side vigorously.

"Na, am okay thanks!" he grinned.

"Good~"

"So anyways when are we leaving?"

"Right now," Yukio said.

"Where's the one that's on campus. It'll be easier to seek that on first," said Shiemi with a smile.

"Ah, Shiemi," Yukio starts, "we don't know if there's one here, we have to follow the map and get the ones that appear on the map."

"Aye Sir!" she salutes.

Yukio sweat dropped. 'Great… Rin is rubbing off on her, and the worse part… I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…' he thought.

"Let's follow the map then!" Rin smiled largely

"One more thing before you go," Mephisto stopped them.

"Yes?" they asked in unison, some louder than others.

"I am allowing you to use the key to get to each location on the map~"

"Thank you!"

"Just thought I'd let you have access to it out of campus and I don't think you have the funds to get tickets for a plane all around the world~"

"He's got a there," Ryuji said.

"But do open a portal in like an ally way so no one sees you~"

"Off course!" Yukio smiles before he motions for the group to follow him out of the door.

They head out. "So we have to head home now," Rin stated.

"Sure!" They followed as he took out his key and slid it into the door, opening it to show his home door.

"So this is where you and Yukio grew up?" Shiemi asked.

"Yes, with our father. We had a great childhood to be honest~" Rin smiled brightly.

(Rin and Yukio's house)

When they got through the door, they saw Rin and Yukio's house.

"So this is where you and Yukio grew up?" Shiemi asked.

"Yes, with our father." Rin smiled brightly. "We had a great childhood to be honest~"

"Says the one who always got into a fight," Yukio said.

"HEY! I didn't ALWAYS get into fights! Just most of the time~"

Izumo just facepalmed. "That's not any better…"

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed.

"No it isn't!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever," he shrugged and looked away.

"Can we get to the task at hand…?" Yukio asked.

"Off course, but wait, what is the task at hand again?" He asked curiously, causing his brother to sigh.

"You're a real idiot…!" Izumo said in frustration.

"So I've been told," he said with a goofy grin.

Just then Izumo and Ryuji hit Rin upside the head. "THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" both shouted at him.

"Kay!" He said before turning to his brother, "so where is artifact?"

"I'm not sure yet," he tells him truthfully, "the map only tells us the location."

"Then let's split up and look around! It'll be easier that way!"

"Or we could ask the other. They might know where the entrance is."

"Or we could do it the boring way." Rin smirked, slightly teasingly.

"Is blowing everything up your answer to everything…?" Ryuji asked.

"Nope! My other answer is to fight!" He fist pumped the sky before winking, "Just kidding!"

Everyone just groaned.

"Hey! I was kidding!" he exclaimed.

"And it wasn't funny," Ryuji tells him.

"Okay." He says before turning to his brother, "so who knows where it is?"

"We'll just have to ask them all when we get inside," Yukio tells him.

Rin nods and starts to walk inside.

The others follow suit.

When they get in they were greeted by exorcist that helped raised Rin and Yukio. (A/N 3)

"It's nice to meet you," says Shiemi to the group.

"So who are all these people you're with, Rin, Yukio?" asked one of the exorcist.

"These," he gestured to the group, "are my classmates, and friends." Rin said with a smile.

"That's great kid," said another one rubbing his head. "You father would be proud of you." Just then Yukio and Rin looked sad.

"Yeah…" Rin said, remembering their adopted father Shiro. "I guess he would be…"

Suddenly, the two were pulled into a hug. "It'll be okay," said the owner of the voice, Shiemi.

Rin and Yukio smile at her.

"Thank Shiemi," Rin said softly.

"Your welcome! You two looked like you needed it!" she gives them a closed eye smile, causing a light blush to rise on Rin's face as he smiled back.

"So why are you guys here?" asked one of the exorcist.

"We need to find some ancient artifacts and the first one is here," explained the younger twin.

"What artifact is it," one of them asked. "We have tons of ancient artifacts."

"A sword with a deep maroon guard between the handle and the blade, at the end of the handle, a brown grip leading to a white skull as the pommel. The grip finishing off with gold bent into a shape that slightly resembles a crown. Also the point is what makes it known to be one of the sharpest objects known to man." Izumo explains, adding as much detail as she could.

"Uh…" Rin started. "Wasn't it an angel symbol on the map that sounds like a demon?" Izumo did an anime fall.

"I-I knew that."

"A golden halo with a green gem." Yukio explained readjusting his glasses.

"Are you talking about one of the Seven Heavenly Virtues Tools?" one of the asked.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" he answered then asked back

"We do know the entrance of the Seven Heavenly Virtues Tool we guard, The Robe of Chastity," he explained, "but how do you know about The Seven Deadly Weapons and The Seven Heavenly Virtues Tools and why are you after them."

"Well..." Yukio explained the whole adventure and how they met The Lord.

"I see," one of them said. "I guess that one hell of a journey you kids are going to be on."

"Well we're one hell of an amazing class~" Rin sang.

"I see."

"Anyways, could you lead us towards the entrance?" Asked Suguro.

"We will," one of them tells him, "but there's something you all have to know."

"What would that be?" The students asked.

"There will be a trail for each item you seek," he explains. "And sense Rin and Shiemi are the only ones who will be able to use them, they'll have to go through them."

"We understand, we'll do our best!" The two said together, high fiving each other.

"Looks like Shiemi has gained more confidence after she awakened her angel self," Renzo said.

"I for one," Izumo started, smiling, "actually like the change."

Shiemi heard this and looked at them, smiling. "I don't know what it is, but I just feel… I don't how to describe it. I feel like a carefree kid now."

"Well given who your father is, it's no surprise how you are," Yukio tells he

"Maybe someday I'll have the confidence to confess..." She muttered, Rin looked at her in confusion.

"What'd you say?"

A deep red flared across her face and she shook her head. "N-nothing!"

Rin leaned towards her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Your cheeks are red, are you ill?" He questioned to which she shook her head furiously, her cheeks darkening even more.

"Still as dense as ever…" Izumo muttered.

He grinned at Shiemi, "We'll do this together!"

She grins back at Rin, "I know~"

"Yes! Show you're beautiful smile, my angel~" Rin winked.

This made Shiemi blush dark red.

"Okay you two love birds," Suguro started, "we have a job to do."

Both of them were blushing now, "We're not love bird!" both shouted.

"Sure~" Suguro smirked before turning to Yukio, "so Shiemi goes first, right?" To which Yukio nodded.

"And Rin as well," Yukio said. "This is for both of them to do."

"Aah, well than, you two better be ready!" said an exorcist before smiling, "cos you're in for a bumpy ride."

Both of them looked confused.

"It'll be a long, hard, sometimes scary journey," the exorcist explained.

"I see," Rin said.

"Well we do have our friends there with us~" Sheimi said.

"I guess you do," he smiled softly.

"Now for the way in," Yukio said.

"Well it's just through this door but you have to know the way first." He began to give precise directions on how to get there.

"Thank you," Yukio thanked.

"You're welcome, now it would be best if you left." He urged and waved them off with a smile.

"Right," Rin said.

The class walked through the door, and to their newest adventure

To be continued

 **And that's chapter four.**

 **Shiro: "That was quite a bit to right."**

 **Hope: Yes it was, but it was fun so it'll be okay.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be the trail of Chastity for Rin and Sheimi.**

 **Shiro: "Hope you liked it and see you next time~!"**

 **Thanks again for Hope for helping.**

 **Please R &R.**

(A/N 1) (This is Mephisto people… he does things like this all the time.)

(A/N 2) (Hope: I'm sorry, I had to base at least a little bit on me.)

(A/N 3) (If anyone knows the name of them, I'd be happy extremely happy.)


End file.
